User talk:Melonramune
Welcome Hi, welcome to Utaite Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kony page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Esperancia (Talk) 05:33, December 4, 2011 Taking information from Nico Nico Pedia If you are going to translate information from Nico Nico Pedia then please proof read and check the accuracy of the information you post, because there's no way this sentence could be possible "He soon hit one of the Utaite rankings as one of the top 10 singers and in the next one as one of the top 3" unless they really do rank the utaties Starikun 23:57, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Lol you actually posted your reply to the wrong person Starikun 02:34, December 5, 2011 (UTC) SORRY! >< I totally fail at this wiki stuff.. orz XD I had a bunch of pages up and I stupidly picked the wrong one and clicked the wrong user lol. But if you saw my message, I think you kinda get what I was saying. I won't add stuff like that if you don't think it's good. I'm not really sure about what to add and what to omit yet sorry! m(_ _)m Melonramune 02:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Its totally fine to add everything from Nico Nico Pedia^^ I was just kinda pissed that someone wrote that he surpassed some of the other utaites in rank because I've never heard of any type of ranking of the utaites and some people tend to be very bias about their favorite utaites and write on the wiki how good they are when this site is just meant to give information on them Starikun 02:34, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay XD I looked into it and I found out that it wasn't an overall ranking but rather a daily ranking. I think they take the amount of views and mylists on the latest Utaite videos for that one day, caluclate the scores, and then rank them. Yeah I see that kinda stuff on other Wikis too... ): It's really annoying because, like what you said, biased talk doesn't really give information. ><; Melonramune 03:27, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Asking for Help Oh yea it's better if you post your problems on Esperancia's page rather then the help desk, she the only really of any help when it comes to clarifying things. I already moved it for you though Starikun 02:39, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay ty! Melonramune 19:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Non-vocaloid songs You mean to list them in the Utaite's "list of covered songs"? Sure :) I've listed some before too. Esperancia 02:47, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Okies! I'll add them asap :D Melonramune 19:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC) fuuuuuu >,< Senka is mine >,< I already completed his page in the utmost possible way >.< I just suck at writing a description OTL you're welcome to edit that it you like but I actively update everything else hmmmm well it know anything about "Kuze/Kuzu" that would be really helpful too.... Lol XD Nah I just noticed that his name was on the incomplete list so I grabbed him XD I'll go grab another Utaite *too lazy to make Senka's page more detailed anyways LOL* I'll prolly be editing him as well as other Utaite here and there if I come across any info on them anyways ^^ Edit: Okay I'll look up some info on Kuze/Kuzu :D If I find anything on him I'll update Senka's page with the info Melonramune 03:34, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright :) thanks~ Starikun 07:19, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Duet Starikun suggests PONPONPON, I suggest we go for it! I've been wanting to dub it and all though it's not originally a duet I can colour code it and mix it. ^-^ Kotoneko 05:53, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure! XD I can also help with the mixing btw ^^ Melonramune 19:50, December 14, 2011 (UTC) do you mind if I want to join? :3 of course if you just want to keep it 2 people thats fine too....well I could draw the "icon" (idk what to call those face images) if you'll like :) Starikun 20:46, December 14, 2011 (UTC)